


binary system

by orca_mandaeru



Series: nct rarepair hell [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Mark's the only one who can catch Yuta, and even then it's because he lets him.





	binary system

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of short oneshots for nct ships with under 100 works in the ao3 tag!

Yuta watches the alien alcohol swirl around in his glass. It's glowing slightly, a neon lavender sheen. He doesn't know what its name is, but it tastes like sweet ice, freezing cold and burning hot all at once. Yuta rubs the damp glass, lifts it and knocks the liquid back all at once.

There's a fog hanging in the air of the bar, tinted green from the dim overhead lights. The bartender is some species of feline-like alien, with slitted black pupils set in gold. Yuta puts his forearms up on the wood counter, looking left and right. The place is pretty crowded, filled with people from across the galaxies, tentacles and mandibles and limbs all mingling together.

This planet doesn't have a name, small enough to have no "proper" residents, only supplies and services and the people who buy them, along with the occasional runaway trying to find a passing ship to work on.

Yuta probably shouldn't be here. The thing about these kinds of places is that the walls have ears and eyes, and Yuta's face is one that is a bit too recognizable. One of his many faults, his need for an image and reputation. Life would probably be a lot easier if he just laid low and under the radar, instead of smearing his name over every job he finishes. But he's good at what he does, and it's only right that people know. Need suspicious products smuggled through galaxy regulations? A government ship with fake registration? Put out the word you're looking for Nakamoto Yuta and he'll show up sooner or later.

He never stays in one place for long, the little trail of young police and officials ramping up the effort to catch him following as usual.

Speaking of. Yuta chose his seat in part because he has clear view of the building entrance, and there's someone that just walked in. A humanoid, with purposeful eyes and a white stripe over his dark maroon shirt. The outfit of

law enforcement from a few solar systems away, a hub of civilization whose rich citizens paid for some semblance of authorities.

The bartender pauses in his work, looks at the newcomer and pointedly back at Yuta, brown ear twitching. Yuta smiles and slides his glass across the counter, as well as the little chips that could be scanned for payment.

The officer is weaving through the crowd of bodies and fog, eyes scanning everyone in sight. Yuta slips off the stool before he gets near, heading in the opposite direction and disappearing into the muddle.

The air is cloying and thick with smells of food and drink and people. Yuta slips through the back entrance, out into the crisp, clean, artificial air that makes up the false atmosphere around the planet. Yuta breathes it in, feeling the excitement of the chase run through him.

He briefly looks behind him before taking off in a light jog, His ship isn't in the dingy dock, but away in a more inconspicuous place, closer to the bar. It doesn't take long to get there, his ratty but reliable hunk of gleaming metal shining against the starry sky. He sighs in relief, unlocking the side door and walking into the darkness.

He doesn't get one foot in before there's a hand around his mouth and a body pressing against his back. The lights flick on and his attacker lets Yuta wrest the hand away from his mouth. He bursts into laughter, shaking his head as he turns around and gets a good look at Mark. His face is slightly more defined than the last time he saw him, and there's a new laser scar over one cheekbone. He must have doubled back the moment Yuta left the bar and overtaken him. Even after all these years, Yuta can't seem to stop underestimating him. But that's the fun of it, the dice roll of who'll come out on top this chapter of their endless chase across the stars.

Mark's arms are still around him, looped loosely around his shoulders. Yuta leans in close, lets his breath ghost over his skin, watching Mark's wide eyes. "You caught me," he purrs. "Now what are you going to do with me, officer?"

Mark's eyes are dark and focused as they pass over Yuta's face, hands tightening in the back of his shirt. The first time they did this, Yuta was nothing but a petty thief and Mark a green rookie. Mark had been terrified and shaking as Yuta pressed him up against a dingy wall with a phaser to his gut. Mark had surprised him even then, with the hitch in his breath as he looked up and down the criminal he was supposed to catch.

Yuta had been rougher then, ruthless in the way only someone fighting for survival could be. He had had no qualms about taking what he wanted from the young officer, leaving him cold and alone the next morning in a suspicious motel room.

The next time they met was the first time Yuta tried to pull off something bigger. Mark had caught up to him again, and oh he was annoyed. Very annoyed, but that didn't stop him from dropping down to his knees and letting Yuta fuck his mouth right then and there in the open.

Mark was a constant over the years, something that was always there in Yuta's whirlwind of a life. And it eventually grew into something more than physical, as Mark got more experience in the force and Yuta grew his recognition. Just by the nature of how they had grown together, they had pieces of each other that no one else would ever have.

And here they are again, another day, another planet. Mark runs his fingers through Yuta's newly dyed red hair, twisting the strands and pulling his head forward to kiss him. Yuta pushes them back against the ship wall, bites Mark's lip hard and tastes the moan he releases at the pain.

Mark's the only one who can catch Yuta, and even then it's because he lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send ships or prompts on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/orca_mandaeru)  
> or  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
